


truth or dare.

by redapplewriting



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redapplewriting/pseuds/redapplewriting
Summary: universityau where delinquent yifan does a dare because he lost a stupid game with his stupid friends where he must confess to the nerd in their class. once he does the dare, he wasnt expecting the nerd to blush and most importantly, replying that he likes yifan too.shoutout to @moonrabbit161 & @ephemeral__24 & @i_sanhita from twitter for successfully making me finish this quick fluffy krisho within 2-3 hours!
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 12
Kudos: 110





	truth or dare.

* * *

“I like you, Junmyeon.” 

Yifan stares at the shorter male in front of him, witnessing his eyes going wide and then, something odd happens. The nerd is blushing. Yifan wasn’t expecting this at all. He then finds himself being captivated by how he looks with those pink-tinted cheeks. 

His friends are watching silently behind the bookshelves and when Junmyeon parts his mouth, they hold their breaths. 

“Actually... I like you too.” 

Yifan’s heart strangely skips a beat while his friends let out a muted gasp. Without thinking, he presses a quick peck against Junmyeon’s lips, the nerd blinking rapidly with surprise. Yifan’s friends switch looks of bafflement, each of their mouths wide open. 

The shorter male adjusts his glasses once Yifan leans away, his vision fixing on the ground. Yifan continues to stare wordlessly, wondering what he has done. No one knows Yifan has a tiny crush on Junmyeon except for Yifan himself. 

It started in high school. 

As soon as his eyes land on Junmyeon on the first day of school, there’s something about the male which gets his attention. He hasn’t noticed at first but as months pass by, there isn’t a day he hasn’t stopped taking secret glances at Junmyeon. 

Junmyeon is the class president, his uniform neatly ironed and tie always in place. Yifan is the total opposite. He doesn’t remember the school rules being this tight in his hometown. Junmyeon is known to be friendly to everyone despite being in different classes. 

The strange thing is, Junmyeon hasn’t talked to him at all. Not even once. The class president will scold his friends in that sweet voice of his to tuck their shirts, trim their hair short and be neat but not him. Junmyeon will only take one glance at Yifan and he disappears the second Yifan blinks.

Yifan wonders why at first but then, he brushes it off, not wanting to investigate it further. He likes it this way anyway. 

There was a day Yifan caught in a fight during recess until he blacks out. Junmyeon is the first person he sees in the infirmary. “What happened?” Those two words bring so much joy to Yifan because Junmyeon is talking to him. 

He tells the class president the truth and to his surprise, Junmyeon believes. The male even informs he will report it to the principle. The next day, he doesn’t get any punishments and his friends applaud him for that but... 

Junmyeon hasn’t talked to him ever since then. 

Yifan honestly feels hurt but he lets it be. 

Now that they’re in the same university, taking the same classes most of the time and standing right in front of each other, Yifan feels like he’s back in high school again. 

“Are you free this Friday?” 

Junmyeon nods curtly. “I’ll see you at your dorm after your class ends,” Yifan speaks again, hoping the shorter will look at him. Junmyeon does look at him seconds later. His smile comes out so shy and Yifan swears he goes a little weak at the sight. 

“Here’s my number,” Yifan doesn’t want to end up staring at him like a creep as he fishes out his phone from his pocket. Junmyeon does the same and hands it over to the taller. After Junmyeon leaves with a shy wave, Yifan’s friends start to bombard him with questions but the male doesn’t answer until he drags them out of the library. 

“Why the hell did you kiss him?” 

Yifan shrugs nonchalantly, not wanting anyone to know how he feels for Junmyeon, “Just felt like doing it.” His friends look at their selves again before to Yifan, “Well, be prepared. Let’s play another round and we’ll make you lose again.” Yifan rolls his eyes. These idiots will never leave him alone, won’t they? 

+++

It has been weeks. Just like his friends predicted, he lost the game again so he has to do another dare. Have Junmyeon tutor him at least two times a day within a week. They meet regularly because of that and Yifan thinks he’s falling deep for Junmyeon quite fast because he never thought the nerd will be so cute and so perfect. 

Everything Junmyeon does has Yifan squealing inside. 

Whenever Junmyeon helps with his assignment, he will catch himself staring a bit too long at the other. Junmyeon will realize this and there will be always red painting his cheeks. Yifan smirks softly every time that happens, not knowing his own cheeks will be changing colors too. 

As weeks pass by, he loses more and more so his friends will make him do more and more dares; like going on a date with Junmyeon, holding hands with Junmyeon, saying a cheesy pick-up line to Junmyeon. 

Yifan finds himself doing those almost every day so naturally. 

He’s nervous as hell for the first time because this time, he has dared to kiss Junmyeon. His friends aren’t satisfied with the pecks the pair would exchange every time he drops Junmyeon to his dorm so they have dared him to give a proper kiss to Junmyeon. 

His friends are hiding behind the bookshelves again and now that Junmyeon has arrived with a cute questioning smile on his face, Yifan goes for it. 

His heart nearly breaks as Junmyeon stops him with a fist on his chest but why is Junmyeon blushing? 

“Sorry, I-I've never kissed anyone before...” 

Yifan flushes hard but he hides well by faking out a cough. He’s totally honored to be the first person to kiss Junmyeon. “I-I was saving it for you and now I really... I don’t know what to do...” Yifan wants to cry or squeal or maybe squish him into a hug because Junmyeon sounds so shy and he’s so precious. 

He regains his posture, palming Junmyeon’s warm cheeks tenderly, the shorter’s brows rising for a second. “Let me teach you,” Yifan thumbs over Junmyeon’s lower lip so slowly, never breaking their gaze. 

The shorter nods, warmth flooding his face. “Just press your mouth on mine first,” Yifan leans close, his eyes closing. Junmyeon gulps as he tips his head upwards, shutting his eyelids tightly before planting his lips against Yifan’s plush ones. 

“Good. Now try to follow this,” Yifan holds in a staggering breath as he kisses Junmyeon openmouthed, instantly liking how plump his lips are. Junmyeon has his hands fisting into Yifan’s top by the time the taller pulls away. 

“Th-That was different,” Junmyeon stutters, touching his mouth with two of his fingers, unable to look Yifan in the eye. “Indeed,” Yifan lifts his face with a thumb on Junmyeon’s chin, liking how pink it is. **_So adorable._** “Can you try to do that?” Junmyeon swallows thickly, “I can try...”

Heat engulfs Yifan all over as Junmyeon kisses him at once without hesitation. He does exactly what Yifan did and Yifan wants to _faint_. Junmyeon is _good_. His hands are snug on the shorter’s waist, gripping them firmly as Junmyeon doesn’t stop. 

“Try to do this too,” Yifan murmurs against his lips after a long while, his arms snaking around the smaller as Yifan tilts his head, sandwiching Junmyeon’s lower lip before sucking it softly, emitting a sound from the shy Junmyeon. 

Yifan lets Junmyeon take a little break, his arms staying where they are. The shorter male pants against his chest and Yifan likes how Junmyeon is perfectly fit in his embrace as if he belongs there. “I’m ready,” Junmyeon declares just when Yifan is about to drop a peck on his hair. 

Yifan blushes briefly but it returns quickly as Junmyeon frames his face this time with his small palms, tiptoeing to catch his lips into another kiss. 

Yifan is starting to feel lightheaded as Junmyeon never lets them have a break, his short limbs looped around Yifan’s neck, his glasses settled on the rack. He’s so good at this until Yifan feels selfish for not wanting this to end. 

He cups the back of Junmyeon’s head, cocking his head causing their mouths to align together and Yifan doesn’t stop right there. He presses Junmyeon against the wall carefully before lapping his tongue over the smaller’s upper lip, causing the other to gasp softly. 

He kisses Junmyeon deeper and deeper until Junmyeon pleads him not to stop. 

Yifan’s friends have shocked expressions, some of them having their face burning as they decide to leave the library giving the pair privacy. 

They wonder if Yifan is losing the game just to choose to do dares instead of truth on purpose.

+++

“You should tell them,” Junmyeon mumbles against the bare chest of the taller male, snuggling close. Yifan smirks as he thinks of their reactions, caressing the naked back of his boyfriend’s, “It’s been a year. Let them be. It’ll be fun.” 

Junmyeon pouts, “I bet Luhan will kill you if he finds out what we did on his bed.” Yifan snorts, leaning down to plant a kiss on the love bite he left hours ago, “Who told you to be so adorable...” 

“You’re blaming me now?” 

Yifan chuckles, his warm breaths caressing the smooth skin of Junmyeon’s making him shiver. “I never thought you’ll look this good with black,” Junmyeon slips his fingers through the soft semi-long locks which used to be peach blonde before, sending him a brief glare, “I should blame you instead.” 

Yifan laughs while hovering over the small figure, attaching his mouth against Junmyeon’s tender skin to graze on another mark. “Yifan...” Said male takes a moment to stare at the masterpiece. Just when he wants to kiss Junmyeon by the needy gaze, the shorter covers his mouth with his small hands, “Let’s go to your bed, please... ?” 

Yifan nods while sighing as he lays next to Junmyeon’s side, nosing into Junmyeon’s cheek, drawing out a cute giggle. “What the hell is going on here?” Junmyeon hides under the blanket while Yifan gives a nonplussed look to Luhan who’s by the door. 

“Is that Junmyeon... ?” 

Yifan nods. Luhan screams. Junmyeon stifles a burst of laughter. 

After Luhan scrambles to get the rest of their group, Yifan ends up telling the truth to his friends. “I had my doubts,” Minseok stares at the pair skeptically. “Me too,” Yixing butts in. Luhan keeps his mouth shut, wondering what Yifan is going to say next. 

Yifan apologizes and his friends say sorry too but their apology is mainly appointed to Junmyeon who’s in Yifan’s shirt with Yifan’s briefs. Junmyeon blinks as all of their attention are suddenly turned onto him. 

They coo at the male causing Junmyeon to go pink while Yifan goes protective plus jealous mode, hogging him close not wanting anyone to go near his boyfriend. Junmyeon then leans over to peck on Yifan’s cheek and Yifan reddens, promptly grinning down at his boyfriend. The rest only can laugh on how whipped Yifan is for Junmyeon.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> all of this started from this [tweet](https://twitter.com/redapplewriting/status/1221978262168981504)


End file.
